KZ CV Series
The KZ CV Series is a line of commercial vans that was produced by KZ Automobiles and released by Aeuri in 2013. These vehicles entered the company in the commercial market and was the first attempt to make a van with the DynamicKZ software. They were also the first vans after the v300L/C500L. Originally, these vans were built on the modified Avanta chassis. In 2014, the CV-100 and CV-200 were updated to run on the first generation of the DynamicKZ drive software. KZ CV-100/CV-150 The KZ CV-100/CV-150 is a mid-size cargo van built by KZ Automobiles. This van is based off the current Ford Transit; it competed with the Kastell Gallivant standard roof and the Avanta Packer. Unlike the Gallivant, it did not receive realistic rims like the rest of the KZ lineup. CV-100 The vehicle was redesigned from its older generation to have a smaller exterior but an bigger interior, with the current body structure and the DynamicKZ drive software. The van runs on an automatic transmission- like the rest of the lineup. For 2015, production was discontinued but the van is still available on the market in its 2014 form. CV-150 The CV-150 was offered in 2013 and used the modified Avanta chassis. This model was virtually identical to its counterpart and only had a more powerful engine. At the same time, the CV-150 did not have realistic steering unlike other models in the lineup. This model was also the only CV-series unit to get crash tested. The CV-150 was also sold as the Rivion Emissary for the 2014 model year, replaced with the smaller CV-100. It was discontinued in 2015. KZ CV-200 The CV-200 is the passenger version of the CV-100. This vehicle seats up to 11 occupants and has a comfortable interior. It competed with the Kastell Gallivant passenger van, which has gone off the market. As it was popular as a minibus, the CV-200 was later succeeded by the Allaxe CityMaster transit bus. It still remains on the public market to this day. KZ CV-300 The CV-300 is the high roof cargo version of the CV-100/CV-150. This van has more headroom and cargo capacity compared to the standard roof models. It was also specially made as an ambulance for some customers. Even though the ambulance variant was taken off the market, the standard van still remains. KZ CV-400 The CV-400 is the cab chassis model offered for people who want to use the van for other purposes, released in 2014. The rear can be fitted with almost any body that fits it, making it suitable for many custom applications such as cutaway buses, RVs, delivery service or as a flatbed. To add a body, you must group it to the rear section of the chassis. This vehicle replaced the Ford E-series based CV-450. KZ CV-450 The CV-450 is another cab chassis model that was offered by the company prior to the switchover to DynamicKZ. This vehicle was based off the Ford E-series cutaway, with seating for 2 people. Unlike the other CV-series models, the CV-450 uses the modified Avanta chassis with the standard driver's seat and block meshes. Being the most powerful option available, it was intended as a heavy-duty application model. However, it was not converted to the DynamicKZ system like the rest of the CV-series line and it was replaced by the CV-400.Category:Vans Category:Vehicles made by KZ Automobiles Category:Vans Category:Vandalized target